tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chester Burklight
Chester Burklight ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Phantasia. Persönlichkeit thumb|Chester im Spiel Chesters Persönlichkeit ist durch seinen leicht zu brechenden Stolz und seinen starken Sarkasmus geprägt, der sogar sehr verletzend sein kann. So gerät er oft in Streit mit Amber, bei dem tiefste Beschimpfungen fallen. Chester ist aber auch liebevoll und achtsam jenen gegenüber, die dasselbe oder ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitten haben wie er. In einigen Medien ist zu erkennen, dass er vor allem kleinen Mädchen gegenüber, vorrangig Suzu Fujibayashi gegenüber, sehr fürsorglich ist, weil diese ihn an seine kleine Schwester erinnern. Geschichte Kindheit Chesters Eltern sind nicht bekannt, die beiden starben jedoch früh. Seitdem kümmert er sich allein um seine kleine Schwester Ami Burklight. Die beiden wuchsen in Toltus auf, wo Chester als Jäger arbeitet. Sein Jagdgrund ist hauptsächlich der Wald der Elementargeister, wo er sich oft mit seinem besten Freund Cress Albia auf die Lauer legt. Tales of Phantasia Gegenwart Chester verabschiedet sich für einen Jagdtag von seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihn bittet, heil wiederzukommen, weil er ihre eigene Familie sei. Chester sucht daraufhin Cress auf und erinnert ihn, dass sie gemeinsam jagen gehen wollten, was sie tun. Als sie ein hartnäckiges Wildschwein verfolgen, gelangen sie tief in den Wald der Elementargeister. Dementsprechend brauchen sie einige Zeit, um zurück nach Toltus zu gelangen, als die Glocke dort ertönt. thumb|left|Chesters Statusbild Als die beiden zurückkehren, ist Toltus vernichtet und jeder dort ermordet. Chester bleibt zurück, um die Toten zu begraben und sich angemessen von seiner kleinen Schwester zu verabschieden, die den Angriff ebenfalls nicht überlebt hatte. Cress flüchtet nach Euclid, wie seine Mutter es sich in ihren letzten Atemzügen gewünscht hatte. Chester begegnet nun Trinicus D. Morrison, der Toltus aufsucht und ihm dabei hilft, alle zu bestatten. Morrison nimmt ihn mit zu sich nach Hause und bietet ihm dort für die nächste Zeit ein Obdach. Schließlich kommt er auch mit Cress und Mint Adenade, die er gefunden hatte, nachdem die beiden aus der Gefangenschaft von Mars Uldole geflüchtet sind. Chester folgt gemeinsam mit Mint und Cress Morrison, obwohl dieser ihnen eben dies verbietet, ehe er in die Katakomben von Euclid aufbricht. Dort werden sie Zeugen davon, wie Dhaos von Mars wiedererweckt wird und Letzterer schließlich von Dhaos ermordet wird. Als Morrison es schafft, Cress und Mint in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, bleibt Chester mit Morrison selbst in der Gegenwart zurück. Alternative Gegenwart In einer alternativen Gegenwart, in der Cress und Mint nun fehlen, wird Chester vermutlich, zusammen mit Morrison, von Dhaos ermordet. Sein Bogen ist es, den Cress kurz nach seiner Ankunft in der Vergangenheit findet und reparieren lässt. Gegenwart In der Gegenwart, in die die Helden zurückkehren und wo Yggdrasill am Leben ist, werden Chester und Morrison von den Helden gerettet, die Dhaos bezwingen. Dieser wird schließlich in den Katakomben begraben, weil sie zusammenstürzen. Als ein Gesandter aus dem zukünftigen Alvanista zu ihnen kommt und sie bittet, fünfzig Jahre in die Zukunft zu kommen, um den dortigen Dhaos zu bezwingen, schließt Chester sich den anderen Helden an. Vor allem Amber Klein zeigt sich jedoch skeptisch, weil sie Chester als schwach bezeichnet. Auch er selbst erkennt schließlich, dass Cress viel stärker und reifer geworden ist, weil für ihn in der Vergangenheit viel Zeit vergangen ist, während Chester selbst genau derselbe wie zuvor ist. Zukunft Chester nutzt oft ganze Nächte, um zu trainieren und wieder mit Cress gleichzuziehen. Zudem gesteht er, dass er nicht schlafen kann, weil er in seinen Träumen die Sterbenden aus Toltus sieht. Wütend ist er vor allem deshalb, weil nicht er es war, der für seine kleine Schwester Rache nehmen konnte, und dass sie das Leben nicht mehr erleben kann, obwohl sie erst elf war. Chester bezwingt gemeinsam mit den anderen Helden den zukünftigen Dhaos und kehrt gemeinsam mit Cress und Mint in die Gegenwart zurück. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Chester als Mitglied der Ad Libitum-Gilde von Ailily. Er tritt schon früh auf, weil er es ist, der Kanonno am Fuße des Weltenbaums sucht, kurz nachdem die Hauptfigur geboren wurde. Er liegt oft im Streit mit Amber, wie es auch in Tales of Phantasia der Fall ist, und ist vor allem Kanonno gegenüber äußerst fürsorglich, um den Verlust seiner kleinen Schwester besser zu verkraften. Er will nämlich, dass Kanonno ihn als ihren großen Bruder ansieht. Hierdurch wird sein Fürsorge jüngeren Mädchen gegenüber besonders deutlich. Wissenswertes *In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology trägt Chester den Namen Chester Barklight. *In der nicht in Europa erschienenen Super Nintendo Entertainment System-Version von Tales of Phantasia, welche die erste Veröffentlichung des Spiels war, beherrschte Chester keine Artes. *In Tales of Eternia hat Chester zusammen mit Mint und Claus F. Lester einen kleinen Auftritt in der Arena von Inferia City. Sie sind im Hintergrund zu sehen, wenn Reid Hershel gegen Amber und Cress kämpft. Charakterliste en:Chester Burklight Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Chester Burklight Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology